Bed
Were you looking for the Bedroom instead of the Bed? Bed = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is located directly behind the player, and is connected inside of the Bedroom. The Bed is the starting location for Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare will also appear here on later nights. The Nightmarionne appears at the Bed in the Halloween Edition of the game. Appearance The room itself boasts the same light blue wallpaper design as the rest of the location. Directly above the bed, two pictures can be seen. To the right of the bed, a green and blue lamp can be seen, barely visible on a nightstand. The floor cannot be seen, but it is assumed that it has the same cerulean carpet as the rest of the location. The bed itself appears to be a twin-sized bed. The blankets contain triangles of various colored patterns. There also appear to be two pillows, although they only appear under the covers. The headboard is composed of several wooden pillars, and a Freddy Fazbear plush can be seen sitting in the middle of the Bed. Trivia *Clicking on the Freddy plush's nose will play a honking noise, which is a recurring easter egg in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. **This is one of the only games in which this easter egg isn't activated by a poster, the other being Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. *On occasion, a bottle of pills, a vase of flowers, or an IV drip may be seen on the bedside table. **Because of this, it is assumed that the player character is in comatose, at a hospital. **This theory is also supported by the fact that the bedroom has two doors facing each other and each leads to a separate hallway, an uncommon type of bedroom. ***However, the items are also likely to be foreshadowing as the child doesn't exhibit any symptoms usually found in lobotomy patients. *During Night 5, Night 6, Custom Night, and Night 8, this can be a spot where Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare (Or Nightmarionne in the Halloween edition) can jumpscare the player, respectively. *If the player does not check the bed for extended periods of time, miniaturized versions of Nightmare Freddy, called Freddles, appear there. The only way to dispel them is for the player to shine their flashlight on the bed. *In Nightmare Freddy's jumpscare, the nightstand beside the bed is missing and the lamp seems to just be floating in place. *The flowers that occasionally seen by the bed appear to be pink and white tulips. **Interestingly, in the flower language (the meaning of flowers), pink tulips mean happiness and confidence and are usually given to congratulate somebody, while white tulips mean forgiveness. * Interestingly enough, the bed appears on camera in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location in the Private Room, after typing '1983' into the keypad. **There is an image of the Bed in an upward angle. This is only shown if the player types in "1983" before entering the Private Room. **This also applies to the Hallway and Bedroom. Errors *At rare times, the Bed is impossible to look at, making the player completely prone to Nightmare Freddy. *When the Freddles appear on the bed, some of them clip through the bed or themselves and some of their body parts also seem to not move at all. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Turn to Bed.gif|The player turning to the bed, difficult to notice (click to animate). Bed No Lights.png|The bed with the lights turned off. bedflowers.png|The bed, along with a vase of flowers. bedivbag.png|The bed, along with an IV bag. bedpills.png|The bed, along with a prescription pill bottle. Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|The Freddles quickly jumping off the Bed (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed.gif|The Freddles on the Bed (click to animate). Fnaf4 jumpscare freddyonbed.gif|Nightmare Freddy attacking the player from the Bed (click to animate). Fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the Bed. Nightmareonbed.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed (Notice that part of his head is transparent). Brightened SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|The Freddles on the bed, brightened (click to animate). Fnaf4 littleFreddys off thebed.gif|Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts rapidly jumping off the bed, brightened (click to animate). Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Bedflowersbrightened.png|The bed, along with a vase of flowers, brightened. Bedivbagbrightened.png|The bed, along with an IV bag, brightened and saturated. Bedpillsbrightened.png|The bed, along with a prescription pill bottle, brightened. Nights Bedloading.png|The bed as seen in the Night loading screen. Halloween Edition Vk24Nab.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed. Brightened NightmarionneInBedBright.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed, brightened. Miscellaneous Dontwakethebaby.jpg|The bed, as seen in the darkness (excluding the Freddy plushie, which is brightened) in the third teaser for the Halloween Update. Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|The previous teaser, brightened. BedTexter.png|The texture of the Bed, as seen in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-|Audio= The sound when the player clicks on the plushie's nose. The sound the Freddles make when they're on the bed. The sound Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare and Nightmarionne emit when on the Bed or in the Closet. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations